The Melody of the violin
by RizenWingZ
Summary: I heard the violin... I followed the sound, then it changed my life...
1. Prologue

**Hi Guyz… Second fanfic so please bear with me. I'm just starting so I need more time to write the actual 1st**** chapter cuz this is just the prologue. Here it is! Enjoy :D. **

**NOTE: They are like... 15 now? So they look mature. :D**

**Disclaimer: Me do not own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z!**

**Prologue. This is just a prologue.**

**Brick's POV.**

I heard violin music along the corridor… I wonder who it was? It was an elegant but saddening music…The music went to my heart despite that I'm sucking evil. I followed the tune and ended up in the music room. It was a girl… Her eyes were closed, she was really into the music. I couldn't disturb so I leaned on the wall listening to her sound.

But she stopped… I awoke from my spaced out self and asked… "Why did you stop babe?" She laid her violin on the table and looked at me. She had Orange hair falling to her knees and her eyes were pink. Her uniform clutched her curves and wow… She looked hot. She opened her mouth to speak. "It's because I knew someone was watching."

"And that's suppose to be me?" I raised my brow. "Who else huh? You're the only one here except me." She said with sarcasticness.

"I don't need to be sorry girl. You just stopped because you saw me, the hot looking." I boasted. "Oh really now? Look at yourself in the mirror and it'll break." She said raising her brow.

Man I got irritated. What's up with her?!

"Oh whatever. You can't just take your eyes off me." She smirked with amusement. "Maybe because it's too ugly that I want you to get out of here to let me play?"

"Sheesh… Can't a guy listen to a girls flirting music?" I said sitting down on the chair. "So persistent. Just don't talk and I'll play. Got it devil?"

"Yeah yeah. Whatever babe." She took her violin and started to play. It was still stunning. Amazing… I never thought someone could actually play so incredible. The last note was played.

She put her violin at her case. "Can't believe you really didn't talk even though you're the devil."

"Well yeah… But I listen to a babe's request." I said standing up. "Oh really now?" She took her violin case and walked out of the room. "Hey babe. Your name?"

"Momoko. And I'm not your damn babe Brick." I was shocked. "How'd you know my name? I'm not even from this school!" She just smirked. "Why? I use my common sense." She said walking away until I couldn't see her. "What a damn babe…"

I flew out of the school and went to my house. Man my house sucks. "Hey Brick! You just missed some butt kicking awhile ago! But that Boomer spaced out again!" My bro said. He has black hair and his name is Butch. And that Boomer he's talking about is my other brother. He's got blonde hair and totally spaces out in everything.

I replied with no interest at all. "Whatever Butch. Besides, We're gonna damn start school tomorrow. We can do the fun there." Butch was shocked. Oh damn I like that amazing weird expression of his. "TOMORROW?! SCHOOL?!"

"Yehp." Although we were shouting and all, Boomer was up in the skies still not talking. It's just like him. "Oh the fuckin hell!! Shut up! I'm gonna kick your ass if you disturb me!"

I sweat-dropped… What the hell is gonna happen tomorrow?


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here... I'm starting at last! I'm very sorry for the delay.**

**+ RizenWingZ + : Hope you like it!**

**Momoko's POV.**

I went to my classroom holding my violin case and my school bag. I sat down on my chair sighing. I fixed my things to get ready for my first class.

"Good morning Momoko-chan!" I looked at who was calling me. It was my best friend, Miyako. She has pigtailed blonde hair and she's actually the most popular girl in school. She was pretty and kind.

"Morning Momoko, Miyako" I looked to the other person who greeted me. It was Kaoru, My other best friend. She has messy black hair and she's a tomboy but she's really good in sports! So she's also one of the most popular in the school. "Morning Kaoru-chan" Miyako said.

I smiled at them. "Hi guys. You've got cakes?" I said drooling. "It's only morning and you're looking for cakes already!" They both said to me in unison. We all laughed…

Miyako stared at my violin case then she looked to me and smiled sweetly. "You're really into violin now Miyako-chan." I nodded and smiled. "I like it very much."

"So you practiced yesterday in the music room?" Kaoru asked to me. I bloated my cheeks and crossed my arms. "That guy disturbed me in practicing!" They looked at each other then looked to me. "Who's that guy?" They asked me curiously.

"I never thought I'd say this but it was Brick." I said weakly to not let anyone else hear it. "HIM?! Did he know you were Blossom?"

I shook my head and they sighed in relief. "Still…" I said looking at the ground. "I don't know exactly what he's gonna do."

"Yeah…" Minute of silence between the three of us began and we suddenly heard the bell ringing and they sat on their seats.

**Normal POV.**

The teacher went in our classroom. She stopped at the teacher's desk and started talking. "Class, we have new transfer students. Please come one by one."

A boy entered. He has a pony tailed orange hair and a red cap that was flipped backwards. His eyes were blood red and his uniform was a white shirt, an unbuttoned black coat overlapping it (I don't know. If you've seen La corda d'oro, it's something like that) and black pants pairing his black shoes.

All the girls were gossiping except for Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru.

"Kusanagi Aki..." He said looking by the window... "Where am I suppose to sit sensei?"He asked. Totally obvious that he wasn't interested in anything else.

The teacher pointed the chair beside Momoko. He walked to his seat and sat down. He looked numb, well something like expressionless. And that's what makes him cool. Momoko sighed. 'Why beside me of all places...' She thought in her head.

"Next please..." The teacher said politely. Another boy entered the classroom. A black haired boy entered. His hair was short but enough to ponytail it... It matched his pure black eyes. He has the same style of uniform as his brother but he had an earing at his right ear. He looked like a punk, but despite that, he still has good looks.

He grinned with amusement. "The names Kusanagi Atsuto. Younger brother of Aki." And the same thing repeated. The girls went "kyaaaa" all over.

"You will be sitting beside Matsubara-san" Kaoru was just shocked. She couldn't just scream like 'WHAT?! WHY ME?! I don't want to!!' Instead, she clutched her fists and calmed herself. Atsuto sat beside Kaoru and just grinned at her. Kaoru sighed..._'why me...'_

"The last one please come in..." The last boy came... He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Uniform also the same but he was... Totally spaced out. It made him cute and stupid at the same time. So as usual, The girls went screaming all over again.

His eyes were staring at the ceiling... "My name's Kusanagi Aoto..." He bowed politely. He was different to his brothers. He was polite at least. The teacher pointed beside Miyako. Miyako sweat-dropped. 'Oh well... new friend at least...' He went to his seat and sat down. He was looking at the board but he didn't look like he was paying attention to the teacher at all.

**Momoko's POV.**

I wasn't paying attention to the lessons since I knew it already. It was so boring I yawned and looked at the person beside me... Kusanagi Aki huh?... I stared at him for a long time thinking that I kinda saw him before. He suddenly stared back at me.

"What?" He asked. "Nothing much..." I said still staring at him. "Then why are you staring? Am I too hot for you?" He said smirking. "No not really. Not interested either."

He looked at me with curious eyes. Okay something was wrong. What was he looking for? He stopped at my violin case... "Momoko..." He whispered weakly but I heard it. At first I hesitated, but I knew it wasn't me and that it was another girl named Momoko.

"What? You play the violin?" I asked. "No. I just know a babe playing violin..."

"Oh..." The teacher was babbling that I couldn't stand it. "Oh yeah, Your name?" He asked me but he was looking at the board but obviously, he wasn't listening. "Akatsutsumi Momoko" I answered straightly. He raised his brow. "Momoko huh?..."

I couldn't predict what he was thinking so I just sighed until the teacher called me. "Akatsutsumi-san, please answer this question..." I stood up and answered right away. "The answer is..." I sat down with no hesitation and glanced to Aki. "Very good Akatsutsumi-san. That is correct."

**AFTER CLASS**

I stretched my arms and yawned. "So boring..." I said. "Yeah I know." Miyako came up to me. "Of all the people, why do I have to be his seatmate?" Kaoru said irritatingly.

"But you know, I kinda saw them before... Those three..." I said curiously. They were also thinking deeply. "Could it be the?..." Miyako asked who was looking upset to come to that conclusion. "Maybe... It might be the Rowdyruffs." Kaoru said frowning as well. I asked myself. Why them?

"But even though they are the rowdyruffs, why are they here?..." I asked them. They shook their heads and we all sighed. "This is too much for us..." We all said. "Well, never mind. We'll try to investigate soon." Miyako said smiling to help us cheer up. "Yeah..."

"So you're gonna practice violin again Momoko?" Kaoru asked me and I nodded. "Okay, be careful Momoko-chan. We'll be going now." They said waving at me.

"Yeah I will." I said smiling. They walked out of the room together. I took my violin case and my bag. I went to the music room and placed my stuff on the table. I took out my violin and my pieces.

I started playing... I was calm and happy, the violin expresses my feelings... That is why I continue to play it... In the middle of my piece, I felt that someone was watching me again.

"What do you want Brick?" I said still playing my violin. "Nothing much. I'm just watching." I couldn't concentrate and my violin shrieked because of my mistake. I put my violin down irritated.

"This is the second time. What do you want Brick? Or should I say Aki?" He smirked. "You actually know already. You're really impressive for a hot babe." I looked at him. He was leaning on the wall with crossed arms but he was wearing the rowdyruffs' uniform.

I held my hips with my hand and I leaned on the table with my other hand. "So, why are you here really?"

"Just to see you playing babe."

I was annoyed. "So shut up and I'll play. Got it?"

He nodded. I took my violin and started playing. "I know this song." He said.

"Should I care?" I asked still playing. He started singing. Whaaat?! I can't believe he has a good voice...

His voice went closer and closer until he was in front of me. I stopped and placed my violin on the table again. "What?" I asked. "So babe, who are you really?" He said touching my cheek. "And why should I tell you?"

" 'cause your my babe."

"I'm not your babe." I was twitching already. I was so irritated. He pushed me to the wall. His right hand was touching wall and the other was gripping my right hand. "You better answer now." He said smiling.

"No way." I said smiling back but still twitching. He started kissing me. _Oh my... what the hell does he think he's doing?! This is just stupid. _I couldn't break through. I was trapped. He didn't stop at all. I was pulled in by his kiss...

* * *

**Chappie done! Hope ya like it! Read and reviews I guess? If your just interested anyway **

**RizenWingZ + : -Bows- ARIGATO GUZAIMASU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, hi…**** Gomenasai for not updating. I was really pressured about this. Anyway, I'll put Kaoru's love story in this chappie****…**** and some other stuff... Hope you bear with it****…**** Hehe****…**** Here it is!! (I hope I could still put up with this****…****)**

**+ RizenWingZ + : I do not own Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z! :D But I still love it****…**

* * *

Brick broke the kiss and saw Momoko with red shaded cheeks and teary eyes. She was actually about to cry. Brick looked stunned but smirked. "Ready to say it now?"

"Never… not even if you steal my first kiss you stupid bastard..." She took her violin and bag and ran out of the music room rubbing her crying eyes. "Tch…" He looked annoyed at himself for some reason. He flew out of the window back to his red and black room, a very simple room. (Don't believe it? I don't either. For a villain, that would be so weird.) He laid down on his red bed with his arm covering his face. He was extremely irritated at himself…

**X Next morning X Kaoru's POV.**

I took my green bag and my skateboard. "I'm going!" I rode on my skateboard and went to the school. _This is so boring__…__ nothing extremely cool is happening so I can't transform to buttercup. Darn__…_I ended up in the corridor walking to my classroom peacefully until that Atsuto (Butch… This is Butch.) came running all over.

He was riding on his skateboard at the corridor… Which was totally prohibited. I took out my foot to where he was heading. He slipped, _haha I'm so evil__…_ "W-whoa!!" He hit his big head on the floor! That was too hilarious!! I laughed hard. "You're not supposed to ride your skateboard in the corridor." I said smirking and looking at him.

"Why you…" He looked at me with narrowed eyes. He stood up, grabbed my shirt and tried to punch me, but he paused. "Tch… I can't hit a girl. Girls are too weak." He said smirking. He took his skateboard from the floor and walked to the classroom. _He's got some attitude eh?... Let's see who's weak then__…_

I sat down on my chair putting down my green bag on the desk. I saw Momoko sighing on her chair and Miyako was beside her looking worried. I walked up to Miyako asking what was wrong with Momoko. She shook her head. "I tried to ask her but she said it was nothing…" We both had worried faces while Momoko was being all gloomy. "What happened to you Momoko?" I asked. "Nothing really…" She looked pale and sad. "Oh I forgot to tell you guys… They're really the Rowdyruffs… We're just going to investigate why they are here in the first place…"

"How did you know?" Miyako and I asked her with curiosity. "Hunch… or kinda like he told me…" She was sighing, gloomily, fixing her stuff properly. _What the hell is happening??_

"Well, maybe we can start after class then." Miyako said. We all agreed and went back to our seats…

**X Physics class X**

"Okay class! We're gonna have soccer practice today!" Most of the students moaned unlike me and Atsuto. The teacher started explaining how it would go and all… I didn't listen 'cause I already know. "Anyone who would like to demonstrate? At least just two people?"

I raised my hand joyfully. "Me sir!" and someone raised his hand too. "I'll go." Atsuto… "Well then, please get ready." We took our positions on the field. _One on one?_

"Ready to get your butt kicked?" I said. "Oh don't worry, I'll take it easy on you." He said boasting to me. _Stupid guy. I won't go easy on you__…_The teacher blows the whistle and threw the ball high. I jumped high to get it. Bad thing was, Atsuto did the same, Lucky me I got it first and landed safely to the ground running to the goal.

I suddenly lost control at the ball and it ended up with Atsuto. "Tch…" I said irritatingly. He looked at me grinning. _This damn guy__…__ I'm gonna kill him__…_ I caught up with him trying to get the ball then he jumped with the ball but I took the advantage and kicked it high. I jumped and got it on my feet and started dashing again. He fell to the grass (because of the jump he did.) and tried to catch up to me. Before he could get the ball, I tumbled and kicked the ball to the goal. I lost balance when falling to the ground. _Shit!_ I tried to balance on air but I couldn't do it. Someone ran to me and caught me before I fell to the floor.

"Oww…" I hit my head and was rubbing it lightly. "Y-you're heavy…" I noticed someone was carrying me. I looked up to him. _ATSUTO?! What the__…_I stood up with my own two feet, embarrassed. "What the hell were you doing? You almost hit your head hella hard girl." He was sweating catching up his breath. "It's not a big problem!! I could've handled that myself!" I said, while turning pink. "Stupid girls… I save them they start getting heat up at me." He mumbled. "Thanks…" I said weakly. "Whatt??" He couldn't hear me at all, which was actually what I would want it to be. "I said nothing sucker…"

"What did you say?!" He shouted at me.

"Oooo…" All the students said with suspense. "Very nice performance… But I think the shot was a little too exaggerated… Are you alright Matsubara-san?" The teacher said with his sweat dropping. I looked at my teacher, pissed off. "I'm fine…" and walked out of the field. I heard him running and following me back to where the other students were. All of the students were whispering and gossiping… "H-hey!! Did you see that catch by Kusanagi-kun?! It was like so romantic!" They all screamed lightly with excitement. "I know! I wish I was Matsubara-chan…" They all giggled and laughed. "Do you need to go to the infirmary Matsubara-san?" I shook my head and the teacher nodded with fright. _I know. The teacher's a scaredy cat. _I smirked and noticed that Atsuto was looking at me. _What's up with him?!_

**X After Class X Normal POV.**

"So girls, we'll start investigating…" They nodded and went to the rooftop. Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru's rings appeared and they started transforming into Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. They flew off together looking for the rowdyruffs. Miyako spotted them in the empty gym. The three of them were gathered together. The powerpuffs hid themselves somewhere but they can still see them.

The boys snapped their fingers whispering something to themselves, but then suddenly, their uniform changed into their rowdyruffs' uniform. They were all shocked then Kaoru couldn't take it anymore so she stepped out. "What are you guys doing in here?!" She asked. The rowdyruffs looked at her. "What are YOU doing here?" They all asked. "It's because you're here. Now tell me! What are you planning to do?!" Momoko and Miyako sweat-dropped thinking… 'Kaoru lost her temper…'

"None of your business really." Brick said with no emotions at all. Momoko and Miyako stepped out. "You have to tell us now! You might do something bad again!" They both said. "Yeah!! And you guys were also spying to a school guy!" Miyako added, and suddenly covered her mouth. "Oops…" She sweat-dropped and knew that she spilled it out.

"Oh. It means, since you know we are actually pretending, you are one of our classmates." Aki said smirking. '_He's too smart__…__' _The powerpuffs said in their head. Aoto and Atsuto stood there. Aoto was out to space (in his mind again) And Atsuto flew over to Kaoru and stared at her for a long time. "W-what?!" She said stepping back trying to get away from him. He raised his brow wondering. "You look like someone…" He went straight back to thinking. "Uh-oh…" Momoko said with fright and depression. "This is getting bad…" Miyako said also frightened. Aki started to also stare at Momoko with suspicion. _'Yehp__…__ this IS getting bad__…__' _ Aoto went back to his head and glanced at Miyako. "Oh… It's my seatmate…" He said not interested at all. Aki's eyes widened. "Y-you're…"

"It's…" Atsuto said surprised. The powerpuffs looked worried. _What are we gonna do?!_

* * *

**Okay****…**** so Chappie 2 done!! Haha****…**** Okay, I'm sorry about this late update and I'm sorry that this is a stupid chapter. I rushed the chapter because of 1 of my classmates, Justine Basco (specially mentioned :P) read it and kept bugging me. So Thank her that I actually updated. :D**

**+ RizenWingZ + : -bows- ARIGATO GUZAIMASU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay****…**** so here again and finally, I actually wanted to update.. :D****…**** Sorry for the late update****…**** haha****…**** okay I'm bored****…**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z!**

"Uhh…Uhh…Uhh…!! Come here girls!!" Momoko shouted to them. They flew to her and they talked secretly while the boys looked at them with unusual faces…

"What the hell are they doing?" Aki asked. Aoto and Atsuto shrugged and shook their heads at the same time.

The girls nodded at the same time and lined in position. "Whaaaat?..." Atsuto said arrogantly.

"Ma-ca-ro-ni daaanceee!! Do the do the macaroni macaroni dance!!" They danced weirdly and did abnormal poses while the boys stared at them, dumb-strucked.

"Now!!" Momoko shouted. The girls flew out and the boys didn't notice until they went back to their senses, except Aoto because he's usually out to space.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT!!" Kaoru shouted while they were flying to their houses.

Miyako giggled.

"DO NOT LAUGH!!"

"But it's funny… And it was fuun!!" Miyako smiled.

"NO IT WAS NOT!!"

"Look girls, it was our only last plan?... I guess… I wish we can deal with it in class tomorrow…" Momoko sighed.

They all sweat-dropped. "What a horrible year…"

**Next Day.**

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru entered in the school together with depressed faces. They walked together gloomily… Bad and really depressing aura surrounded them…

"What are we gonna do now?... We can't hide everything you know…" Miyako asked both of them.

"No idea…" Momoko replied.

And Kaoru shook her head violently.

**1****st**** Class**

"Hey Momoko, are you really…" Aki asked to his seatmate but he got interrupted.

"Sensei!! May I please go to the infirmary? I'm not feeling very well!" Momoko shouted to the teacher.

The teacher nodded. "You may go, please come back when you're feeling well."

Momoko ran out of the room to avoid Aki's question. She sighed in relief that she evaded it.

Aki twitched with anger. "heh… She actually tried to ignore my question…" He said weakly with a devilish smile.

**Next class**

Atsuto poked Kaoru's shoulder repeatedly and Kaoru got irritated.

"Whadd'ya want?!" She shouted in a weakly voice to not let the lesson be disturbed.

"Hey, Butterbutt, what's the answer in this question?" Atsuto asked showing the paper with numerous questions.

Kaoru didn't answer and looked back at the board.

"Hey I'm talking to you butterbutt!" He said trying to call her attention.

She didn't turn to her side nor talk to him. She raised her hand and the teacher asked what was wrong.

"Sensei!! Atsuto is talking to his imaginary friend!! I think he needs to go to the mental! There's something wrong with his brain!!"

Every girl giggled while the boys bit their lip to avoid laughing.

The teacher just sweat-dropped and replied. "Maybe you should just go to the clinic…"

Atsuto madly smashed his desk and stood up stomping his feet out of the room. Before he smashed the door closed, he glared at Kaoru. Kaoru laughed hilariously. _'I just did something so amazing!'_

**Next class****…**

Miyako looked to her side every 5 minutes. Aoto was staring at the disgusting boiling pot in front of him.

"W-what is t-that?..." Miyako asked. Aoto looked to her and shrugged.

Miyako looked disgusted by it and continued her baking of cookies.

"N-nee… Aoto-kun…" Miyako asked shyly.

"what is it?..." He asked expressionless.

"D-do you really know I'm a powerpuff girl?..." She asked with fright. He nodded but he really didn't care.

"It's not really a problem with me…" He said stirring the disgusting pot. "Only my brothers have some burden with you guys…"

Her face enlightened and smiled sweetly. "Thanks Aoto-kun." Aoto replied with a half-smile, thinking that he saw her cut smile.

**BING!... End of classes.**

The girls gathered in one corner of the classroom and talked.

"Aki's too smart… Ugh… I had total problems in that. Every class he asked me if I was Blossom!! This is too much!" Momoko said rampaging around the classroom.

"Well lucky you… 'cause mine was worse. Atsuto kept on bugging me and calling me Butterbutt! It really sucked!" Kaoru shouted punching the wall.

"Hehe…" Miyako laughed weakly.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" The both of them asked in unison.

"Because it's funny… And besides, Aoto-kun really didn't care about it. He was really polite." She said smiling to both of her friends.

Momoko and Kaoru knelt down with depression. "You're lucky you got the spaced-out guy…"

Miyako giggled and stopped when she saw her two best friends glaring at her.

"s-sorry…" She said… Both sighed and just smiled at her.

The friendship conversation got interrupted when three boys came in.

"So… Care to tell us the truth now? Powerpuff girls?..." Brick asked them arrogantly.

Sunset came and only the six of them were left in the classroom.

"We sure can now." Kaoru said forming a fist on her right hand.

"We don't have to do this... Or do we?..." Momoko asked.

"Well, I WANT to." Kaoru replied angrily.

"B-but… Aoto-kun said it was okay!!" Miyako said with a teary-eyed face.

"Well, it was only Aoto." Momoko said pouting.

"Oh just get on with it already!!" Kaoru shouted impatiently. Momoko and Kaoru transformed so as Aki and Atsuto.

Miyako and Aoto sat on the students' desk looking at them with a background of flaming fires. They started punching and kicking them and messing the whole classroom.

Aoto yawned and leaned on his hand, while Miyako pouted and bloated her cheeks. "I'm bored…"

"Me too… Wanna play Jankenpon?" Aoto said.

"Sure!" Miyako agreed.

"Jankenpon!" They both said. "Awee!! I lost!!" Miyako awed.

"Again!"

"Jankenpon!" They kept playing with laser beams, yoyos, screams and kicking punching bruises.

**30 minutes later****…**

Kaoru, Momoko, Aki and Atsuto fell down on the ground with lots of bumps, bruises and torn clothes.

They huffed and caught their breath. Kaoru tried to stand up but her knees trembled and fell again. Finally, the endless battle actually ended…

"We're not done yet!!" Atsuto exclaimed still lying down on the ground with his hands and feet spread wide.

Seconds later they all started laughing for no reason.

"What? Are we gonna be friends or what?" Momoko asked.

"It depends…" Aki replied with a sheepish smile.

They all stood up, fixed and turned back to their original forms. They saw the sleeping Aoto and Miyako, leaning their heads on each other.

Momoko giggled and said. "Guess they are too friendly now."

Kaoru's jaw dropped. "I can't believe they slept with those shrieking sounds we made…"

Atsuto laughed weirdly. "Weird kids. They are alike."

"I agree."

**I'm****…****. FINALLY DONE!! HAHA!! I ROCK!! Lol.. I'm kidding****…**** I really suck in making this****…**** damn****…**** Anyway, thanks for reading this FF for so long now!! **


End file.
